Sailor Moon New Moon
by NaLu4ever101
Summary: In the city of crystal tokyo a young girl at the age of fourteen was staring at the sunset. "Rini dear I need to tell you something" said a voice behind her. "Mama what is it" she asked. "I need you to go back to the past and bring, Chibi Chibi with you." Rini got exited. "Really Mama, thank you, I'll start packing now". "Help your sister to". "Okay!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is NaLu4ever101 here and this is my story of sailor moon (based after Sailor Moon Stars) enjoy**

Sailor Moon New Moon

Chapter 1

In the city of crystal tokyo a young girl at the age of fourteen was staring at the sunset. "Rini dear I need to tell you something" said a voice behind her. "Mama what is it" she asked. "I need you to go back to the past and bring, Chibi Chibi with you." Rini got exited. "Really Mama, thank you, thank you so much." 'And bring Chibi Chibi with you' Rini remembered "wait what bring Chibichibi with me why?!". Her younger sister Chibi Chibi is 4 years old looks just like her but she has red hair up in 2 heart shaped buns on ether side of her head with pigtails that reach her hips, light blue eyes, and like Rini and her mother Neo Queen Serenity she has a crescent moon on her forehead and she loves exploring and she gets lost often, Rini has pink hair in 2 pointy buns and pigtails that reach her waist,red eyes and she is the princess of the Moon and Earth and, and she is Sailor Chibi Moon and their mother Neo Queen Serenity has blond hair with 2 buns and her pigtails reach to the floor, she has gentle dark blue eyes, she likes being called Serena and in her past she was known as Sailor Moon. "Chibi Chibi wants to be a sailor scout and you Rini you need to get your external transformation" Serena told her. "When are we going?" Asked Rini. "Tomorrow at 10am". "Ok then I'll start packing". "Don't forget Diana". Rini sighed. "I won't forget" she said as she got out a suit case. "After your done packing would you help Chibi Chibi". "Yes Mama".


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Darien"said Serena. Serena a 19 year old lady, who is really Neo Queen Serenity in the past back when crystal Tokyo didn't exist so in this time it was called Tokyo she is also known as Sailor Moon to most of her friends, when she was 14-16 she was known as a crybaby, a klutz, very tardy and a girl who would eat a lot but then on her 17th birthday she became more princess like she would never klutz out or whine (unless she had to),she gained proper table manners, she would never eat like a pig nor eat a lot, never late always early or on time and because of these differences a crescent moon appeared on her forehead so of course everyone freaked out her mother tried to rub it off with water but all Serena said was that it was a scratch but Serena knew what it was and that mark was a mark of the royal family that lived on the moon thousands of years ago her previous life when Queen Serenity was her mother and when she was a princess but even now she was still a princess so it was like she never left the moon."Good morning"he said. Darien is around 25 and has dark hair that's between black and dark blue, dark blue eyes, externally smart basically nows everything about technology, he is the prince of Earth, Prince Darien he also had a very hard childhood due to losing his memory in a car crash and is Serena's boyfriend . "I'm going out with the scouts today so I'll be back around 4pm so I can get ready for dinner tonight okay". "Serena"."Yeah". "Why do you still say scouts?". "I don't know why I just like it and it gives me a warm feeling inside". "Okay that's nice"." Anyway I'm going see ya later" Serena said giving Darien a kiss on his cheek.

"Chibi Chibi wake up!" Yelled Rini. "Okay Rini I'm getting up" Chibi Chibi told her. "Finally, now get dressed". "Okay". After a good 30 minutes the 2 girls where outside the crystal palace and went to the lake. "Before you leave girls I need to tell you something" Serena said. "What is it Mama?" Rini asked. "You will have a new enemy and you will meet 6 new sailor scouts, two of those scouts don't get along with Sailor Moon so be careful","and Chibi Chibi you'll need this" she said giving Chibi Chibi a locket. "What's this Mummy?" Chibi Chibi asked. "Your locket use it to transform into Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon" Serena told her. "Okay Mommy I'll never lose it ". "Come on Chibi Chibi it's time to go!" Rini said. "Ok I'm coming wait for me","Bye bye mommy I'll miss you." "Good bye Chibi Chibi, and Rini I'll miss you, come back soon" Serena said. And then they where gone.

In the city of Tokyo Serena was at the lake putting on her ice skates. Serena sighed. "It's too peaceful, it's weird and why do I feel like danger is just around the corner" she muttered. "Talking to yourself again Serena" said a voice from behind her. "Hi Rei". Rei is one of Serena's friends she is the same age as Serena, she has black and dark purple hair that goes down to her knees and dark purple eyes, and she like Serena was a sailor scout she was Sailor Mars. "Hi Serena your early" said a kind voice. "No she isn't she is 10 seconds early" said another voice. "Hi Ami and Mina" Serena said. Two of her other friends Ami and Mina, Ami has dark blue hair that goes down to her hips, blue eyes, very smart and she was known as Sailor Mercury, and Mina has blond hair that goes pass her but with a red bow in her hair, blue eyes, she has a cat named Artemis and she was Sailor Venus. "Enough chit chat lets go on that ice" said a girl with brown hair. "Leda's right lets go" Rei said. Leda is another of Serena's friends, her brown hair is always in a ponytail with a green bobble hair tie and her hair is knee length, green eyes, really good at cooking, cleaning and martial arts, and she is Sailor Jupiter.

After 10 minutes of ice skating the girls stopped and had a break, "I wonder where Amara, Michel, Trista and Hotaru are" Rei said. "Look behind you" said a voice. "Oh Amara, Michel, Trista and Hotaru there you are" Mina said. Hotaru is 14 and her hair is the same colour has Rei's that goes to her knees, dark purple eyes, and she is Sailor Saturn, planet of destruction and has a really bad temper, Amara is 20, has light brown hair that reaches her waist, dark blue eyes and she is Sailor Uranus, Michel is the same age as Amara, wavy sea green hair (knee length), green eyes and she is Sailor Neptune, and now we have Trista 20 years old, dark green hair with a bun in her hair (half up, half down) and is Sailor Pluto. "Why are you guys late?" Lita asked. "Hotaru got into a mood"Trista said. "I'm really sorry" Hotaru said. "It's okay Hotaru" said Serena. "Serena your so nice" Hotaru said. And then they heard a scream, a girls scream. "Ouch" said the voice. "Hey kido where did you come from?" Serena asked. "From crystal tokyo" she answered. "Crystal Tokyo huh". "Crystal Tokyo is a city in the future and Rini-nee and myself came here through a portal using time magic" the little kid said. "Rini-nee?" Ami said. "Wait a minute where is Rini" said the little girl."Behind you" said another voice.

**Who is this little girl and who does this voice belong to you'll find out next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

**And then they heard a scream, a girls scream. "Ouch" said the voice. "Hey kido where did you come from?" Serena asked. "From crystal tokyo" she answered. "Crystal Tokyo huh". "Crystal Tokyo is a city in the future and Rini-nee and myself came here through a portal using time magic" the little kid said. "Rini-nee?" Ami said. "Wait a minute where is Rini" said the little girl."Behind you" said another voice.**

Wait it can't be...Rini, Mini Moon" Serena said. The girl nodded her head. "Yes" Rini said. "No way" Serena said. "Serena it is me" Rini said. "But why are you here?". "Mommy sent us so I could become Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon" The little girl said. "This kid she can't be..." Lita said pointing at The small girl . "Yes she's my little sister her name is Chibi Chibi" Rini said. "Little sister!" Serena said. "Whats going on here" a girl said. "Hahaha nothing" Serena said. "Hmm wait is that you Serena?" the girl said. "Yes I'm Serena but who are you?" Serena said. "It's me Molly your friend from junior high" she said. "Molly is that really you look different" Serena said. "Yep" Molly said. "Molly where are you" yelled a voice. "Over here" Molly yelled. "Molly never do that again" Said a girl. "Sorry Sara" said Molly. "Sara your to harsh on her" said another girl. "Emma your to nice to here" Sara said. "You guys stop fighting" said the third girl". "Zip it..." Sara began. "Serenity" Serena said. Everyone looked at Serena. "How do you know my name?" Serenity asked. "I've meet you before 4 years ago from today" Serena said." Uh Serena-nee Chan". "Serenity I missed you". "Wait how do you guys know each other" Molly said. "We're cousins" serenity said. "What's your name kid" Sara said. "Hahaha Sara dont you remember me" Serena said. "Was I meant to" Sara said. "Yes". "I hate repeating myself but what's your name". "It's me Serena". "No your that Serena". "Yes I am". "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS MOON GIRL!". "I guess you still hate me". "Who the hell said that I didn't hate you". "No one","I just wished you would become yourself again". "If I may ask what do mean 'become yourself again?" asked a purple cat with a crescent moon on her forehead. "Diana that's rude" Rini said. "Sorry" Diana said. "Well you see years ago Sara had white hair and not black with light blue eyes and not blood red she was so nice to everyone but when she was given the title Cosmos and not Galaxy she turned evil and scared everyone, always fighting, she hated me so she wanted to take everything precious to me and she even scared Stella of the stars which lead to having Stella run away after that Sara was taken away so she couldn't make any trouble that would cause harm" Serena said. "Whatever Serena I'm going but just remember this Sun still hates you" Sara told her. "I know that but it was nice to see you guys again" Serena said. "Let's go guys" Sara said. "By Serena nice to see you again"Molly said. "Hey wait for me!" Emma yelled. Serenity waved and said "Bye bye Serena-nee Chan". "Bye Serenity". "Hey Serena let's go home now we need to get ready for tonight" Lita said. "What so special about tonight?" Rini. "Well 4 years ago today Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia so we go out and celebrate her hard work" Rei told her. "Oh makes sense expect for the 'sailor moon defeats the enemy part'"Rini said. "Why I you little …" Serena began. Rini pointed at Serena "See what I mean". Everyone laughed.

*with Molly*

"Listen to me Molly!" Sara said. "What" Molly asked. "That girl Serena is really her she's the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon". Molly smiled. "Finally I can get my revenge and this time I will not fail, farther you will be revenged". "So you'll kill her then Sun" Sara said. "Yes I will Cosmos".

**what happened to Molly's dad what revenge, who is Stella and and the other girls and why is Sara calling Molly Sun and why is Molly calling Sara Cosmos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise for all mistakes is spelling and grammar**

"I'm home" Serena said. "This is where you live Serena?" Rini said. "Did I mention that it has 6 bedrooms" Serena told Rini. "Sorry". "Welcome home Serena your very early" Darien said. "I had some trouble". "What kind". She pointed at Rini and Chibi Chibi. "Family". "Hey Serena that's not nice" Rini yelled. "Nee chan what about introduction" Chibi Chibi said. "Right I forgot thanks for reminding me". "You've meet me before Darien the name is Rini". "Rini no way how old are you now?" He asked. "Um…14". "You don't look that old". "Thanks". "Nee chan my turn for intro" Chibi Chibi said." Right…this is Chibi Chibi my Little sister" she said. "That's nice …wait did you say LITTLE SISTER". "Rini go take a bath and you to Chibi Chibi so you can get ready for dinner" Serena said. "Kay where is the bathroom?" Rini asked. "Second floor, first to the right or third to the left you can choose ok" Serena said before Rini and Chibi Chibi took off.

*in bathroom*

"Rini-nee"Chibi Chibi said. "Yeh". "What's being a sailor solder like?". "It can be fun and tiring". "Why tiring?". "Cause you would run everywhere and some battles were at night so yeah". "Oh". "Rini, Chibi Chibi were going in a hour hurry up" Serena yelled from the other end. "Okay where getting out now" Rini yelled back. "Good".

*in the living room*

"Where are those two" Serena said. "Sorry to keep you waiting" Rini said. "Sorry" Chibi Chibi repeated. "Are we ready now?" Serena asked. "Yes" Rini said. "Before we go please do not get those dresses dirty" Serena said. Rini rolled her eyes. "I know". "Let's go"

Darien said. "Ok" the girls said. But just before they took on step the doorbell rang. "Coming" Serena said. Serena opened the door. "No way".

**Who is at the door and does Serena know this mystery person? Keep reading and find out. **

**I am very sorry that it is so short!**


End file.
